


Shouldn't You Be In History, Eddy? x

by WashingTURNT



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Hi look I made a fic for my crack ship that accidentally became my otp whoops, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, if I make this more than more than this little one shot I'll add more tags, kind of?, slight homophobia, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: "He sighed and leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes. The prank had backfired. He was supposed to pretend to be Anna for about a week, get him to trust 'her' and then they'd get him to go out with her and 'surprise' him. It was supposed to teach him a lesson about staring at her in class but now...He didn't want to do that anymore."AKA the crackship catfish fic no one asked for.





	Shouldn't You Be In History, Eddy? x

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this ship, soft bois, is honestly a crackship that I find adorable and it's infested my soul.
> 
> So take this fic and perhaps more in the future in hope that more people fall in love with it!

Edmund breathed a sigh of believe as he was excused from the class, hurrying to the boy's toilets and shutting himself into a cubicle. He put the lid on the toilet down and hesitantly sat before pulling out his phone, holding it almost protectively.

He opened it and stared at their text conversation with a smile.

It almost been a month that he'd been texting with Anna Strong and she seems to have finally cured his problem.

His father always had told him he just hadn't found he right girl yet, and he was right!

Sure, he still didn't find her physically appealing but he was sure that was the next step to all of this.

He waved the thought away and responded to the last text he'd gotten nearly five minutes ago, responding to a 'hey x' with a simple 'hello. x'.

The girl had approached him after school (which he'd been surprised and a little afraid about because her and her friends weren't exactly shy about bullying him) and handed him the number on a slip of paper, along with the message 'call me x', before hurrying off.

She explained over text later that she was afraid to date him due to her friends but she saw the way he looked at her and wanted them to text each other but not hang out in person. He nearly told her that he was instead staring at her friends (particularly the short bearded one who had a laugh that made his eyes wrinkle in an adorable fashion) but decided against it. This was his chance to fix himself, he had to at least try.

So here he was, succeeding in his mission. He grinned as a reply was shot back.

'Shouldn't u be in history eddy x'

'Snuck out to the toilet. x'

* * *

Somewhere just outside of school grounds a boy laughed as he flicked his cigarette. Of course, Eddy's idea of sneaking out was politely asking to use the bathroom.

He calloused fingertips typed out a response.

'Dont get caught x'

He sighed and leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes. The prank had backfired. He was supposed to pretend to be Anna for about a week, get him to trust 'her' and then they'd get him to go out with her and 'surprise' him. It was supposed to teach him a lesson about staring at her in class but now...

He didn't want to do that anymore. He was sweet and kind and a huge dork.

Where Caleb was afraid he'd need to pretend to talk dirty as Anna within the first week it wasn't like that at all... he's more keen on 'wishing they could hold hands' and 'giving each other sweet innocent kisses' and Caleb is surprised he has any teeth left after all that sweetness.

He's just, so cute.

He sighed and finished the cigarette, closing his eyes.

The phone buzzed, he stared at it.

'Can we meet yet? X'

He didn't want this to end.

'Soon x'

He wiped his eyes and headed back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤️


End file.
